


The soul and it's Curse

by brooklyn_724



Series: The ward of darkness series [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_724/pseuds/brooklyn_724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the ward of darkness series - New Yorkshire is under an attack and the Kingdom is struggling with their efforts to fight back. Alec Lightwood, Prince and future King of New Yorkshire also struggles with his own inner demons whilst trying to stop a disastrous war breaking out. His feelings for Magnus and his proposed marriage to Lydia plagues him and he's forced to once again, choose between love and his role to the Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New War

It had been two months since the death of Valentine, Alec’s proposal to Lydia, and the first of Sebastian Morgenstern’s many murders. Since the first guard was murdered in the hallways of the castle, there have been approximately fourteen more related deaths throughout the kingdom. Most guards, some farmers, some regular towns folk. The whole kingdom of New Yorkshire faced a threat they’d never faced before; an army of assassins. There was plenty of evidence to suggest that there was more than one murderer. One being that two people can’t be murdered by the same person at the same time. Which in some cases, murders would take place on opposite sides of the kingdom, yet at the exact same time. Due to the high number of murders, New Yorkshire was now a kingdom locked up within itself, no one goes in, or out. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was doing quite well for a man with a broken heart. Since he’d left the castle rooftop, he’d made a covenant with himself to keep busy and keep in control. After seeking permission from the King himself, Magnus started performing his magic shows throughout the kingdom. It was good money and many people — children, middle-aged workers and the old and grey — all enjoyed watching him turn a frog into a cat. He’d performed in every part of the kingdom except the lower town leading to the castle. He was too afraid of performing in such a space where the Prince Alec Lightwood could be lurking around at any given moment. Not that he would be. The prince had plenty of other things to worry about like the Sebastian Morgenstern murders. Magnus hadn’t seen Alec since they ended things, but from his fruitful time spent in the tavern, he’d learnt that Alec was working very closely with this investigation alongside Jace Wayland. 

It was just another morning for Magnus as he watered the flowers he’d planted in his new front garden. With his own excessive desire for decoration, he decided that bright coloured flowers were the best option to lighten up the exterior of his house. His fairly new next door neighbour — John Monteverde — had given him some good options as to what flowers did the best job. John had moved in a couple of weeks after Magnus had, his cheerful personality attracting Magnus straight away. The young man was a farmer, except, he’d given up that profession to move to New Yorkshire, supposedly for what he claimed to be “his one true calling”. Magnus assumed there was a woman involved, but he left that for his imagination. As Magnus watered his garden, whistling to himself happily without a care in the world, he heard John slam his front door shut and kick open a bucket. Surprised, Magnus whirled around to watch the young man release his anger on his perfectly groomed garden. Magnus’ first impression of John was that he was a care free individual who was always happy. But on this particular day, John seemed to be the complete opposite of that. Realising that Magnus was watching him, John straightened up and let out a long, cool breath.

“Good morning, Magnus” he said lightly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow but nodded a greeting anyway. “It is quite a good morning, yes. Is everything alright? You bursted out your door like a swarm of bees were chasing after you.”

“I’d rather the bees” John sighed. “I’m afraid I’ve heard some rather bad news.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked. “What kind of bad news? If you don’t mind me asking.”

John puffed up his cheeks and leaned back against his door frame. “This whole time, Magnus, this whole bloody time I thought that I had a _chance._ A god damn _chance_ — to be with the woman I love. But it turns out, she’s engaged to be married. With another man. ANOTHER GOD DAMN MAN.”

Magnus knew the feeling, but he didn’t say as much. He put down his bucket of water and crossed the small pebbled pathway onto John’s lawn. He felt real sympathy for the poor lad — if he was willing to move to a whole new kingdom for a woman who’d moved on — that was worse than anything Magnus could ever imagine.

“I thought she loved me” John said, his voice stiff. “She said she’d make us work. Whether it be in two months or two years. I was willing to make it work. Turns out she’s all talk.”

“Who is this back-stabbing woman?” Magnus asked curiously. “Does she live somewhere around here? Maybe I know her. Maybe I can turn her into a duck.”

John laughed. “I think I’d still love her if she was a duck.”

“Ah, then its true love” Magnus smiled. “Come on, give me a name.”

John hesitated a moment, looking very unsure of himself. It was as though he feared the name he was about to speak. Or as though he feared what consequences the revelation of the name would bring. Magnus waited patiently, slowly raising an eyebrow at the longer it took for John to answer.

“Her name is Lydia Branwell” John said with a proud yet hesitant smile. “She’s the Princess of Idris.”

 

**

 

“Alec!” Jace called, bursting into Alec’s chambers without the simple gesture of knocking. “Alec, there’s been another murder! Alec!”.

Alec, who was under the sheets with none other than the famous bottle of liquor that the whole castle had grown addicted to, groaned at the sound of his step brother’s voice. Alec wasn’t much of a drinker, but he’d changed dramatically over the past few months. Jace assumed it was because of all the stress that the murders brought him. But the real reason was hidden deep within the young Prince’s soul.

“Let me guess, sliced throat and a message on the chest” Alec groaned as he struggled to his feet.

Jace shook his head. “Slit throat, yes, but message on the stomach this time. And uh, it was a w-woman.”

“A woman?” Alec’s eyes grew wide. “Who?”.

“Rita Blackwood” Jace sighed. “A young farmer’s wife.”

“This has seriously got to stop!” Alec snapped, shrugging on a jacket and slipping on some boots. “Why won’t father strike back! Why are we just letting this all happen like sitting ducks?”.

Jace handed his brother his sword and sighed. “I don’t know, but you’ve got to see the message. It’s different from the others.”

“How so?” Alec asked.

Jace started towards the door. “Just follow me. You’ll see.”

 

The body of the woman lay still on a brown patch of dirt located close to her husband’s pig farm. Her body was mostly pale and clean, aside from the blood written message on her bare stomach and her slit throat. The King and Queen, alongside a physician and a knight, stood over the body, studying every single letter in the newly written message. Jace lead Alec straight ahead, trying to keep his step brother’s eyes off of the husband of the victim who was sitting alone with his little three year old daughter. 

“Alec” the King greeted, drawing his son into the inner circle of the examination of the body. “Thank you for finally showing up.”

“I’m sorry, father” Alec apologised.

He crouched down beside the body and examined the written message on her stomach. Most of the messages so far have been warning from Sebastian, most saying that it was the ‘beginning’ or ‘more is to come’. This message however was a little different. It read, _‘Sanguis in coelo thronum aureum. Rex et Regina , mortem et verticem . Pravorum mentes , flavus blonde maledictionem . Blue eye mortem , et cavete a proditor.’_

“Is it some sort of Latin?” Alec asked once he returned to his position beside his father.

“I don’t know” the King frowned. “But it is the longest message we’ve gotten.”

“This has to stop” Alec said firmly. “We can’t let anymore innocent people die. We have to strike back!”.

“We’ll be starting a war” the Queen sighed. “And thats exactly what this Morgenstern boy wants.”

“So what?” Alec asked. “We’re just going to let more people die while we wake up every morning to a new dead body?”.

“Alexander know your place!” the King snapped. “I want you to copy this message down and find someone who can translate the meaning.”

“Who?” Alec asked. “If your scribe can’t do it, who can?”.

“I’m placing this responsibility on you, Alexander” the King said firmly. “I expect it done.”

 

**

 

“Do you know anyone who can translate Latin or what ever language this is in?” Alec asked, showing the message to Isabelle as she brushed her hair.

Isabelle glanced at it briefly before shaking her head. “No. I speak English. Most people in New Yorkshire speak English. If the scribes can’t translate it — you have no hope of completing this task.”

“You are an optimistic specimen aren’t you?” Alec asked sarcastically as he shoved the re-written message inside his pocket. “Maybe I have to find the assassin working for Sebastian and torture him until he reveals the meaning of the message.”

“Oh, charming” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Give the message to me, I know a few people I can ask.”

“You just said you didn’t know anybody!” Alec said with exasperation. 

Isabelle gave him a tired look. “I lied. I know someone who speaks gibberish while waving his fingers.”

“No” Alec said instantly.

“What?” Isabelle asked in an innocent tone. 

“You’re not asking _him_ ” he said firmly.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about” Isabelle said as she snatched the message out from Alec’s pocket. “But I am interested to know who you don’t want me asking.”

“Give that back!” Alec snapped, trying to re-snatch the message. “I’m not in the mood for games.”

“You’re never in the mood for games” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Come on, you want this mystery solved don’t you? I could easily ask _he who shall not be named_. I’m sure he’ll be willing to help.”

“I don’t need his help” Alec said crossly. “Now give me that!”.

Isabelle moved her hand away quickly and chuckled. “What are you so afraid of? You haven’t seen him in two months…he’s probably already forgotten about you. If I ask him this one thing, he’ll be doing it to help me…not you. So don’t worry, you won’t look needy.”

“Isabelle, I’m serious” Alec said.

Isabelle frowned. “You’re so boring. Fine. Have it.”

She handed him the message and crossed her arms over chest. Alec ignored her easily while he neatly folded the parchment and slid it inside his pocket.

“Thank you” he scowled. “Now I know never to ask you for help.”

“Just ask Magnus” Isabelle smirked. “I bet he knows exactly what that message says.”

Alec rolled his eyes and started towards the door. “I’m going to find Lydia. Maybe she knows someone who will be able to translate this.”

“Keep telling yourself that!” Isabelle called after him. “But she’ll never replace him!”.


	2. Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos! Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :')

“So how did you and Lydia meet?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious as to how a simple farmer and a Princess fall in love.

After John’s surprising revelation that the woman he loved was actually the Princess Lydia, Magnus invited his young neighbour inside his home for some “drinks”. But neither of them were drinking and neither of them were going to. Magnus was struck with a strong sense of curiosity whilst John looked as nervous as a convicted criminal. It was conversations like these that Magnus tended to avoid — simply because he didn’t care about other people’s love stories. But this ‘love story’ involved the woman that Alec was going to marry. This was different. This _mattered_ to him.

“Uh, well” John started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “She was visiting my father’s farm a couple of years ago while her brother was away. Because no one else had volunteered to examine the farms, Lydia was forced to do it. I was there at the farms and we both…well…we liked what we saw in one another.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “A well-groomed princess took notice of you?”.

“Yes” John said. “Lydia isn’t like the others. She doesn’t care about the social hierarchy. She cares about the person inside.”

“Riiiiiiight” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. “She must be a wonderful person.”

“She is” John confirmed.

Magnus poured himself a glass of wine despite the fact he doubted he was going to drink it. “So if you two are so in love? Why’d she come here to New Yorkshire when she knew she was just waiting to become the future Queen of New Yorkshire.”

“She had to do what was right for the kingdom, I guess” John sighed. “I don’t know, she kept this from me.”

Magnus raised another eyebrow. “She did not tell you?”.

“Doesn’t matter” John sighed. “She’s not going to marry some rich fool. She’ll come back to me.”

“Alec Lightwood isn’t a rich fool” Magnus said defensively. “He’s a Prince doing what is right for the Kingdom.”

John rolled his eyes. “What ever you say. I hate him. He stole my one true love and that I cannot forgive.”

“Maybe some people feel that way towards Lydia” Magnus said, turning away so that his pained expression was hidden.

“That fool has a lover?” John asked.

Magnus raised the glass of wine towards his lips and swallowed. “Not anymore.”

 

**

 

Lydia was sorting out alliance files when Alec entered her room. He knocked politely before entering, but unlike he was supposed to, he entered the room without invitation. Luckily, Lydia didn’t mind. 

“Alec?” she asked, shuffling her papers to the side. “Is everything alright?”.

“There was another murder this morning” he sighed as he wandered towards her desk. “A young woman. She received a long, un-translatable message on her stomach. It looks almost…latin?”.

He handed her the re-written version of the message and watched as Lydia tried to make sense of it. She looked just as clueless as everyone else he had shown. 

“The scribes can’t translate this?” she asked.

He shook his head. “If it is Latin, it must be some unknown version.”

She re-handed him the message and stood up from her desk. Alec watched in silence as she carried herself across the room, tying her hair up so that it was out of her way. She opened up a drawer and rummaged through it until she found a large brown book. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked curiously.

“A book” she smiled. “A book written in Latin.”

She slammed it down onto the desk and quickly flicked through the pages. Alec leaned forward in his chair curiously and scanned the pages that Lydia flicked past. He couldn’t read any of it, but he observantly assumed it was a religious book due to the angelic symbols littering the pages. 

“Can you read any of this?” he asked quietly.

“Barely” she sighed. “But I can find words that are similar. Except…”.

“Except what?”.

She pointed to the message Alec held in his hands. “Thats Latin…but not the sort they use in Mass.”

“What is it then?” he asked. 

She slammed the book shut and shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s not even considered ‘Latin’ it’s more like…ritual language. The kind the druids use during one of their rituals.”

“Why would Sebastian use druid language?” Alec asked, glaring down at the message. “It doesn’t make sense. He knows that we all speak English.”

“Maybe he wants us to figure it out” Lydia suggested. “Maybe he’s using this as a distraction for what ever it is he is planning.”

“But why this? If he’s trying to distract us…why the murders? Whats the point!?” Alec slammed the paper down onto the table and turned away. “My father expects me to translate this but…it’s gibberish.”

Lydia stepped forward slowly and placed a gentle hand on her fiancé’s shoulder. “Relax. Druids are believed to practice magic. Who else do we know that practices magic?’.

“He’s a trickster” Alec said quickly. “Besides, what would Magnus Bane know about druids?”.

“I’ve heard rumours about him” Lydia shrugged. “Just try. What harm could it do?”.

Alec sighed and turned away. “I don’t have any choice now do I?”.

“If he doesn’t know anything, I’d be surprised” Lydia said honestly. “Hopefully we can solve this as quickly as possible. No more innocent people should have to die.”

Alec nodded and took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’ll ask the magician if he knows how to translate. If he doesn’t, I’ll just have to find the murderer himself.”

“Lets hope it doesn’t come down to that” Lydia said with a sad smile. 

She stepped forward again and took Alec’s hand in her own. Over the past two months, they’d grown somewhat closer. Not lovers — nowhere near. But they’d built a trusting friendship that they’d both been able to work with. The awkwardness that had once plagued them played no part in their relationship anymore. Lydia trusted Alec and she liked to believe that Alec trusted her just the same.

“Good luck” she whispered.

“Will I need it?” he asked with a curious smile. 

“You’re interrogating a magician” she chuckled. “Some would say thats dangerous business.”

“He’s a trickster” Alec pointed out. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek. “You better hurry then.”

“Yeah” Alec straightened up. “Thanks for the help, Lydia. We make a pretty good team, huh?”.

Lydia smiled. “Yeah, we do. Now go! I don’t want your father losing his temper!”.

Alec chuckled and started out the door. “If you don’t want my father losing his temper — you may as well leave the kingdom.”

 

**

 

As Alec approached Magnus’ house, he caught sight of a young man discreetly leaving the magician’s home. The man kept his head down as he left, as if it were a crime to be caught exiting another man’s home. Without as much as glance in any other direction, the man entered the house next door and slammed the door shut. Alec, fighting back a strange sense of jealousy arising from out of nowhere, took a deep breath and focused on the real reason he was visiting Magnus in the first place. Gripping the un-translatable message in his hands, he trotted over towards the house he thought he’d never see again. The house had changed since the last time he’d been there. Magnus had clearly done some work on the garden and lay out of the front lawn. As Alec walked up Magnus’ two front steps, he felt a strange sense of fear wash over him. He didn’t fear Magnus as such, but he hadn’t seen him for at least two months. He wasn’t sure how the other man would react to seeing him standing at his front door. 

Three knocks and it was done — he was left waiting for Magnus to answer the door. It didn’t take long at all before the long wooden door decorated with a golden plaque reading ‘Magician’, swung open to reveal a surprised looking Magnus. If Alec wasn’t so nervous himself, he probably would have laughed at the expression Magnus pulled at the sight of his surprised guest. 

“My lord?” he asked, once he found his voice. “What are-what are you doing here?”.

“Is this a bad time?” Alec asked, wondering if maybe the first man to leave the magician’s home wasn’t the only one. 

“Not at all” Magnus said. “What can I do for you?”.

“I wanted to ask you about a particular language” Alec said, trying to remember what Lydia had said about the particular people who spoke an almost unknown language. 

“Oh how exciting” Magnus clapped his hands together and gestured for Alec to come inside. “I speak many languages! English, french, I love a bit of Indonesian and-“.

“This language is a little different” Alec interjected. “And no one else in the kingdom can translate it.”

Magnus paused for a moment. “Then why are you coming here to me?”.

Alec stepped inside as was invited of him and hesitated by the front door. Magnus was watching him curiously — his green/brown eyes narrowed in an almost unrecognisable fashion. 

“My fiancé…uh…the Princess Lydia thought that maybe you’d know it because of your practice with magic” he said hesitantly, unsure of whether his statement would cause offence or not. “She believes that there is a chance that you’ve come across other beings who practice magic. The druids for example.”

Magnus tensed, noticeably at that, before turning away to venture into the living room. Alec followed him immediately, quickly realising that his future wife could possibly be right about Magnus’ relations to the druids. 

“Magnus” said Alec in an urgent tone. “This is important. Sebastian wrote a message in some unknown language on a new dead body we found this morning. It may be a warning. An important one.”

“I don’t speak _druid_ ” Magnus spat. “Nor will I ever associate myself with that group again.”

“Please” Alec begged. “Just look at the message. Thats all I’m asking.”

Magnus flopped himself down onto the lounge and snuck a glance up at the urgent looking Prince. He could briefly see the message crunched up in Alec’s trembling hands — a clearly rushed handwritten note from Alec himself. Sighing, he held out his hand to receive the letter. 

“Who would have thought I’d ever see you again” Magnus chuckled as Alec handed him the small piece of parchment. “And not just a nice visit either. You’re actually asking me for a favour. Curious, isn’t it?”.

“It’s important for the kingdom” Alec said firmly. “This isn’t for me.”

“No of course not” Magnus scanned the message quickly, instantly recognising the mysterious language of the druids. “Everything you do is for the kingdom.”

Alec swallowed hard and glanced down at the ground. Deciding it was best if he remained silent, he gave the magician enough time to study the words on the page. 

“S _anguis in coelo thronum aureum…_ that says ‘A blood red sky, throne made of gold’” Magnus said, his eyes travelling across the page. “I don’t know whether thats a good or bad thing.”

“A blood red sky doesn’t exactly sound like a good thing” Alec observed. “What else does it say?”.

“ _Rex et Regina , mortem et verticem . Pravorum mentes , flavus blonde maledictionem”_ Magnus read, squinting his eyes as he tried to make sense of it all. “That reads ‘King and Queens, death and skulls. Twisted minds, blonde haired curse’…interesting.”

“Blonde haired curse?” Alec echoed. “What does any of this mean?”.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m just the translator here.”

“Is there anything else?” Alec asked.

“ _Blue eye mortem , et cavete a proditor”_ Magnus went on. “That reads, Blue eyed death, beware of the traitor.”

Alec shook his head in distress. “What does any of that even mean?”.

“Maybe it’s a riddle” Magnus suggested. “Who wrote this again?”.

“Sebastian Morgenstern” Alec sighed. “He either killed or sent someone to kill his fifteenth victim this morning. This message was written on her stomach.”

“Creative” Magnus observed.

“Brutal” Alec amended. 

Magnus returned the parchment to the rightful owner and smiled. “Did I help at all?”.

“You helped a lot, actually” Alec said. “What was the message again.”

“A blood red sky, throne made of gold. King and Queens, death and skulls. Twisted minds, blonde haired curse. Blue eyed death, beware of the traitor” Magnus recited. “Quite dark if you think about it.”

“A blood red sky, throne made of gold” Alec repeated, nodding his head every time he said a word. “King and Queens, death and skulls. Twisted minds, blonde haired curse. Blue eyed death, beware of the traitor.”

“That is correct” Magnus clapped his hands together and stood up excitedly. “Would that be all?”.

“Why are you so quick to dismiss me?” Alec asked. “Are you expecting anymore visitors?”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “No…I believe you’re the only one to show up at my house today.”

“Oh really?” Alec asked. “Thats funny because I was sure I saw a man leave this house when I arrived.”

Magnus stiffened and let out a laugh of disbelief. “That was my neighbour, John. And for the record, what I do with my time and who I invite over, is my business.”

“Of course” Alec said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for asking.”

Startled by the intensity in which he had just spoken to Magnus, he turned away and quickly started towards the door. He shoved the parchment inside his jacket and was careful to remember the translation in which would help him solve the case. Just before he could leave, he felt a light hand touch his shoulder and turn him around. Magnus was looking at him, his hazel eyes wide with concern.

“John was just over to discuss his love life” he told him. “We’re just friends.”

Alec shrugged. “What do I care? Like you said, what you do with your time is up to you.”

“Alec-“ Magnus started, but Alec was already out the door before he could finish. 


	3. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had writer's block again and I got completely distracted with other things. But anyways, here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :')

“A blood read sky, throne made of gold. King and Queens, death and skulls. Twisted minds, blonde haired curse. Blue eyed death, beware of the traitor” the King echoed, repeating the phrase his son had previously recited to him. 

Alec nodded. “Thats it. Thats what it says.”

Once Alec had left Magnus’ home and recited the riddle over and over again inside his head, he organised an important meeting with his mother and father, a few trusted guards, and of course his brother and sister. The Princess Lydia had also been invited, but instead, she snuck off into a private meeting with her own special advisors from Idris. Ever since the Queen of Idris left New Yorkshire, she’d sent advisors to make sure her daughter was well looked after. There was no need, really, but Alec didn’t dare question a Queen of her choices.

“What does it mean?” his mother asked after a few moments of silence. “Is it some sort of riddle?”.

“I’m not entirely sure” Alec admitted. “But I don’t think it is of any use. None of it makes sense.”

“It is not for you to decide whether it is useful or not” the King said firmly, turning away so that his back was to everyone in the room. 

Alec bowed his head shamefully and bit his tongue. He wasn’t sure why his father was treating him so coldly, but he narrowed it down to stress and over-work. Everyone else in the room remained silent while they waited for the King to come to some sort of conclusion. The message had been translated just like he had asked, but what he was going to do with this new information was unknown to all those who stood before him. 

“Who did you say translated this for you?” the King asked finally.

“Magnus Bane” Alec replied. “You may know him as the local magician.”

“How does a local magician know of a language such as this?” the King asked.

Alec shrugged. “He practices magic, supposedly. Druids also practice magic…maybe he came into contact with them.”

“There are no druids in these parts” the Queen said quietly. “And I doubt that Sebastian Morgenstern learnt the language. I do not understand how the druid language was used.”

“You’re right, my dear” the King said. “Sebastian Morgenstern would never associate with druids, his father would never have allowed it.”

“He doesn’t exactly look like the kind of man to do exactly what his father says” Jace pointed out.

The King waved a dismissive hand at his step son and drew his gaze across the room. “Guards…I want you to bring Magnus Bane in for questioning.”

“What?!” Alec asked in alarm. “Why?”.

“He may be the so called traitor mentioned in the message” the King said bitterly. “He’s the only one in the kingdom who recognised the language. Therefore, it makes sense that Sebastian would have him throw us off track with this message.”

“Thats absurd!” Isabelle exclaimed. “Sebastian has obviously studied the language and used it to trick us!”.

“Guards!” the king snapped, ignoring his daughter. “Bring me Magnus Bane.”

The guards bowed quickly and hurried out of the room before they could be stopped by the Prince or Princess.

“Why would Magnus work for Sebastian?” Alec asked with a bitter laugh of disbelief. “He poisoned his father not to long ago! None of it adds up.”

“Why does this magician matter to you so much?” the King asked, lowering his voice so that it was dark and cold. 

“He doesn’t!” Alec lied. “But you’re wasting your time questioning an innocent man.”

“I’ll be the judge of that” the King scowled. “Now get out before I lose my temper.”

Alec scoffed and turned away. “You never listen! This is Sebastian’s doing…we should be striking back!”.

“Watch your tone, Alexander!” the King snapped.

Alec whirled around and spread his arms out wide as he ventured backwards towards the door. “I’m the future King, aren’t I? You always told me that a King should never watch their tone. So forgive me if _I_ lose my temper just like a King should!”.

 

**

 

Magnus wasn’t exactly pleased with the treatment he received while being escorted into the castle, in fact, he wasn’t pleased at all. With both of his arms held tightly by two unclean and hardly sober guards, he was practically dragged into the throne room where he was to be questioned by the King. King Robert sat with his back to the door, his golden crown placed firmly on his round and rather grey head. The Queen stood beside him, her gaze curious yet intrusive. As soon as the guards brought Magnus into the room, the King nodded his head and the few guards remaining in the room scattered off to a different post. This would have made Magnus nervous if the Queen was to leave too. But she remained by her husband’s side. With the doors closed and the room plagued with an uncomfortable silence, Magnus let out a loud unhappy sigh before blurting out exactly what his mind wanted him too.

“I don’t know why you sent guards into my home, your majesty, but I can assure you I have done nothing illegal. Every peasant that I turned into a cat…always returned to their beautiful selves. Or at least they were supposed to…” Magnus trailed off as his mind went to completely different places, far away from the throne room in which he now stood.

“This isn’t about your magic, Magnus” the Queen said tiredly.

“This is about your knowledge of the druids” the King said darkly as he turned around.

Magnus stiffened slightly and cocked his head to the side. “My knowledge of the druids? Oh no, I don’t know anything about those…beings.”

“Yet you managed to translate the message Alexander displayed before you” the King pointed out. “If you don’t know anything about druids…how do you know of their language?”.

“Ok, I may have told a lie” Magnus said uncomfortably. “But I don’t associate myself with them, I promise. I simply learnt their language for study purposes.”

“We don’t want to make a liar out of you, Magnus” the Queen sighed. “So do us both a favour and tell us why you killed those fifteen people for Sebastian Morgenstern”.

“ _Killed_ people?” Magnus asked in alarm. “I didn’t kill anybody!”. 

“Thats what they all say” the King murmured in disgust. “But all signs point to…you.”

“What signs?!” Magnus asked. “That I can read druid? Thats hardly fair! Besides, if it was me killing those people…why would I then give myself up and translate the message for the Prince?”.

The King raised a hand to silence Magnus’ pointless arguments. “There were no issues in this Kingdom until you decided to live here. I find that that is evidence enough.”

“You can’t be serious!” Magnus said in disbelief. “I didn’t harm anybody!”.

The King waved a hand and two guards entered the room. They marched straight towards Magnus and yanked him by the arms.

“Take him away” the King ordered.

“No!” Magnus begged, trying to wriggle his way out of the guard’s grip. “You’ve got the wrong person!”.

“We’ll see about that” the King growled. “But if there is _any_ evidence to suggest otherwise, you’ll be executed tomorrow morning for treason.”

“You’re insane!” Magnus shouted as he was dragged out of the room. “I’m not the murderer!”.

 

**

 

“It’s insane, really” Alec murmured for the fifth time as he paced up and down Jace’s bedroom. “Why would Magnus, if he was the murderer, give himself away by translating the message?”.

“He wouldn’t” Jace said. “That is how we know Magnus isn’t the criminal.”

“Execution?” Alec asked with a sigh. “Surely father needs more proof.”

Jace shrugged and collapsed onto his bed. “He can do what ever he wants, he’s the King.”

“Are you on his side now?” Alec asked with narrowed eyes.

“No” Jace said defensively. “I’m just tired of your pointless ranting. Why do you care so much about Magnus anyway? You never even acted this way when Aline was sentenced to death…and she was your best friend.”

“Aline was guilty of her crimes” Alec pointed out sourly. “Besides, she escaped.”

“Guilty of her crimes?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. “All she did was fall in love with a woman. I would have thought you of all people would understand.”

Alec stopped pacing the room and stood frozen in place. “What hell is that supposed to mean?”.

“Nothing” Jace lied, shaking his head. “I said too much.”

“No, tell me” Alec demanded, his tone darkening noticeably. “You’ve never been one to shy away from speaking your mind.”

Jace hesitated, knowing that what ever he had been about to say, and what Alec was going to prompt him to say, could change their whole relationship. It didn’t help either that Jace was not certain of his accusations. He was probably around 80% sure. But after heavy discussions with Isabelle, she’d hinted that Jace’s observations of his step brother weren’t so incorrect after all. So he was going to risk it, not to break their close bond, but to help Alec with what ever it was he was struggling with. 

“You’re attracted to men, Alec” he said openly. “Magnus in particular. It’s obvious. I’ve seen the way you look and act around him. And now — you’re only proving just how much he means to you. Just say it Alec, it’ll make you feel better-“.

“ENOUGH!” Alec snapped. “You know nothing about me. You’re nothing but a bastard who my father took pity on. Do not address me as though we are equals. I am your future King!”.

“Alec” Jace whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief. “We’re brothers.”

Alec jerked his finger towards the door and narrowed his eyes. “Get out.”

“Alec-“ Jace started.

“OUT!” Alec snapped.

Jace swallowed hard and nodded his head. “I thought you were better than this. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’d become a fair and just King. Clearly, I was wrong. I’m sorry for trying to help you.”

Without another word said between them, Jace stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Alec stared after him, regretting every word he’d just said. But too many people knew about his sexuality now, and he was scared. If it got out to anyone else, _anyone,_ his life would be ruined. Without warning, his legs gave way and he fell straight towards the ground. His arms and legs began to tremble and his heart pounded inside his chest. Not only had he just lost his step brother, but he’d been found out by yet _another_ person. 

 

**

 

The prison cells in New Yorkshire were a lot quieter and empty than those in Valentine’s kingdom. In fact, it was so quiet and empty that Magnus was the only one who occupied a cell. There were two guards in front of the door and probably another two more outside. Despite the fact that there was no clear proof of Magnus’ treason, he was already being treated like the criminal the King accused him to be. No food, no water, not even the gift of a little company. 

During the first half hour of his imprisonment, the two guards at the door had begun mocking him out of boredom. They’d soon given up due to the lack of reaction on Magnus’ behalf. Now, it was up to Magnus to entertain himself before his misgiven execution. He hadn’t realised that helping the Prince Alec would lead to death. Heartbreak, yes. But death hadn’t even made the multiple choice options. He wondered what Alec thought about his sentence. Did he try to fight it? Did he put up a fight? Did he even care? 

A loud crashing sound from outside the dungeons door quickly pulled Magnus out from his thoughts. The two guards turned around in surprise as a masked figure burst through the doors. They barely had time to fight back before the masked face knocked them over the head with a pan and sent them crashing to the ground. Magnus stood up quickly and backed up against the wall. He had no idea who the masked figure was — for all he knew it could have been one of the assassins who’s murders Magnus was paying the price for.   
“Relax” said the figure, shrugging off their mask. “This is a rescue mission.”

The Princess Isabelle revealed herself under the black mask that she’d clearly found on the streets. Her long black hair came rolling down her back in one smooth motion, and not even the darkness in the room could mask the excitement that glistened in her eyes. 

“Oh no” Magnus murmured, shaking his head.

“What?” Isabelle frowned. “Were you expecting someone else?”.

“We’re both going to get into enormous trouble for this” Magnus pointed out, still shaking his head.

“No we’re not” Isabelle disagreed. “No one knew it was me. I was masked, remember?”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you _were._ What if someone walks in and catches us? You aren’t masked at the moment.”

“Is that whats bothering you?” she asked. “Fine, I’ll put it back on.”

Grumpily, she slid the mask back onto her head before fiddling through her pocket until she found the keys to Magnus’ cell. Grinning, she unlocked the magician’s cell and stepped aside in order to set him free. Magnus walked out slowly, treading carefully as though the whole rescue mission could all be a trick. 

“Well?” Isabelle asked him, tilting her head to the side with a smile. 

Magnus looked at her quizzically. “What?”.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” she asked.

“Oh” said Magnus. “Of course. Thank you, my lady. I owe you my life.”

Isabelle shrugged. “Really, it should be Alec who’s doing this. But he’s sulking.”

“Over me?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Probably” Isabelle admitted. “But until we can prove your innocence, you need to wipe that smirk off of your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> So most of you wanted a part 2, so here it is! Hope you enjoy :')


End file.
